


MC is in a photoshoot starring herself

by That_feelio



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_feelio/pseuds/That_feelio





	MC is in a photoshoot starring herself

“I'm here now! Do you have everything ready? Zen is gonna come soon.” Seven beamed “This new camera can capture Zen’s looks even better, the resolution here is brilliant, it's the first of its kind! You see, the lens here was made with all new state of the art technology...” Seven continued listing a whole bunch of the cameras specialties. 

“Well aren't you a little excited! Seven you’re so cute when you get nerdy about something!” You say as you pat Sevens head.  
After Seven told the RFA chat about the camera he had received, Zen was the first to get excited about it, saying he wanted to see pictures of himself with the high resolution. 

“You know what else this camera would be good at? Capturing your beauty, MC! In fact, lets try it right now!” He quickly took a snap of you. “Aw, come on, no pouting! Give me a nice big smile!” 

Leaning against the counter, you grin widely and lift your hand up to your temple, into a saluting position. 

“Aye aye Captain Seven! Or should I say, Captain Saeyoung!” 

“Perfect! Keep that pose!” Seven exclaimed. He begins snapping away.

Zen could come to their place at any minute, but the thought that came to your mind just won't leave. You take down your arm and began unbuttoning your shirt. Seven descends the camera from his eyes. “Is what I'm seeing actually happening! Just what are you planning.” Sevens facial expression and ears begin to turn crimson, but at the same time you could clearly see his eyes reflect a mischievous stare at the area you were unbuttoning. 

“Its beginning to feel a bit hot in here or is it just me?” You use your hand to fan yourself.

“I'd love to worry Miss, but I'm too busy trying to get some good shots here, could you get onto the counter please?” You could almost see the evil plans reflected on his glasses. 

You lift yourself up onto the countertop, spreading your legs slightly whilst stretching your arms up, defining the curves of your upper body in the process. 

“Oh, I like that, could you freeze right there.” He snaps a few pictures “But there's something wrong… I believe it's that you're just a bit too hot for this…In order to freeze you really have to cool down a bit.” He reaches out his hand and unbuttons your shirt all the way down. “There we go, this is better” You lower your hands after he takes a few more pictures. They were cramped from being held there for so long. 

“And who allowed you to do that? You are such a bad girl…you have to keep the pose until told otherwise. I'm sorry but I will have to take drastic measures.” He gently takes off his tie, sliding it through his hands before taking action.

“This fabric is very smooth, it is genuine silk. It shouldn't give you a rash. And also, don't misunderstand, I just want to do my job here. But you decide to make that harder by squirming around...”

“Just what are you doing Seven…” 

He lifts your hands gently, breathing hard. His breaths had become faster since the beginning of the “photoshoot”. After taking off your shirt, he slowly ties your hands to the pit rack that hung from the ceiling. His face right in front of you, you take the chance to kiss him. But instead of passionately taking in the kiss, he tightens the tie holding your hands together instead. You wince at the slight pain. The kiss wasn't long enough for you to be satisfied. You were now in a dangerous position. So explicitly vulnerable, Seven was in the position to do as he pleases. How embarrassing, but also terribly exciting. 

“That's better now, you're frozen perfectly in place, unable to move, and that elegant position as well. This is a photographers dream!”

You overt your head to the other side, your face finally filled to the brim with shades of warm colours. 

“I see your “lens” has become longer.” You refer to the visible length behind his pants.  
“Will that allow for better, more beautiful pictures?” 

“You may wonder that, but I wonder about the obstacle that prevents me from taking more beautiful images of you. May I help myself?”

“Go ahead…” You breathe.

Seven reaches to your back and unhooks your bra. You are visible to him and exposed, and there was nothing that you could do about it. Your hands were tied in a way to deliberately make you puff out your chest more. Seven took off your bra as if you were a meal ready to be consumed. The harsh fabric of your bra slid off, and you felt more free. Your breasts were sensitive to the chilled air, compared to the warm space of your bra. 

“This smell...MC why do you always drive me crazy.” He begins circling your breasts and kissing you. You indulge in the kiss, afraid that he will pull back like before. Yet he doesn't, and you kiss again, you pull against your bondage, wanting to run your fingers through his hair. 

“Let...me..go..” you breathed into Sevens ear, evidently louder than you had intended, because your ears had just told you that, Zen’s voice had said “Let you go from what?”

Your brain didn't process it at first, and you do not react to the fact that you could see Zen, and Zen could see you; and Seven, making out on the counter while your hands were tied to a pot rack. 

“We were having a photoshoot, but it escalated into something much more beautiful…” Seven turned around to face Zen, licking his fingers as though he had just finished consuming a delicious meal. 

“Would you like to help me? To capture MC’s true beauty? I believe I am making progress, but not enough…” Seven picks the camera back up in the meanwhile. 

Zen still stood there dumbfounded, and all you could do was pant and catch your breath following Seven’s deep alluring kisses. You took your time to analyze Zen. To you and Seven, he was like a fly who had been caught in their web. There was nowhere to flee. But in this case, why flee?

“How may I help you..capture her beauty?” Zens cheeks redden as he makes his statement.

“Join us.” You moan out with what seemed like the last of your strength. Zen glanced at Seven as if asking for permission, and Seven nodded slyly. 

Zen comes up to you, beginning with your chin, which he takes into his hand, displaying your face to himself. He let's go harshly, almost flinging your head away. You put your head down, breathing heavily. Looking down you could clearly see Zens bulge. 

“Zen get going we want clear shots here! You're here to help not extent the amount of time it takes!” Seven called from across the room, camera in hand. 

Zen unzips his pants while looking at you. His red devilish eyes pierce yours. You feel the air around you becoming more humid than before. In those few seconds all you could see was Zen. As he took off his shirt, you saw the evidence of Zens countless hours of exercise. His muscles looked so...hot. The few drops of sweat basically glistening. Then he silently, takes off his pants and undergarment to reveal his presently expanding member.


End file.
